Omaha Military Base
Omaha Military Base (773) is an incomplete military facility located in North America which has been under Alaskan ownership since the base's capture by the Republic of Texas during the North American War. The base was established on October 15, 2019 by OctaPokta and was for a long time operated by Nova America. Omaha Military Base has multiple uses, one of those being as a nuclear facility for the production of nuclear weapons. History Establishment of Omaha Military Base On October 15, 2019, a resident of Cascadia called OctaPokta requested to establish a military base to help the Nova American military with a nuclear program and make a working operational base. After a meeting with a military general, the offer was accepted and Omaha Military Base was founded. The first building in the facility was the old watch tower located in the east part of the base. The base expanded quickly, and a day after the base was established, OctaPokta, with help of the co-architect, _Targa_, built the residences. After the construction of the basic base, the Base Commander decided to build a nuclear storage facility, as well as nuclear bunker facility, so that the military had a location to store end stone for uranium. During the bunker's construction, training facilities were also built. A few weeks later, _Targa_ built a museum in the base and OctaPokta built the entrance of the base and finished the walls as well as building a tactical shooting range with few types of biomes. A New Nation See also: North American War On November 18, 2019, during the North American War, the Texan military captured Omaha Military Base without much resistance. Due to an agreement between the Texan government and the Alaskan government, the base was ceded to the Republic of Alaska and now functions as an operational base of that nation. Military Operations Some military operations have been conducted from the Omaha Military Base during its existence. Two notable operations were the infiltrator interception operation and spy tracking operation, both on October 18, 2019. Infiltrator Interception On October 18, 2019, an unusual situation occurred when some players invaded Nova American airspace with a plane. The Nova American military thought that they were planning to nuke settlements so three soldiers intercepted them. The soldiers were attacked with a carbine rifle and the military started to hunt the intruders. From Omaha Military Base, seven people assisted in the effort. One intruder was not caught, but two others were killed. All items seized from the intruders were given to the Nova American military. Spy Tracking On October 18, 2019, an unusual situation occurred while an unknown player flew over the base with his plane, The commander told him to go away and to not pass the base again if he did not want to get shot. The player responded with "idc". It was thought by the commander that he might be a spy so he was tracked by an air patrol. The player later revealed that he crashed while entering a claim and he was looking for his death chest. Now knowing his intentions, the military helped the player to find his chest - he got his items and flew back to his hometown.Category:Military base Category:Nova